


Love Blossoms in the Morning Light

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Playful Jack, Sly Gabe, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: A domestic morning in the life of Jack and Gabe that involves cuddles, pranks and cereal.





	Love Blossoms in the Morning Light

"Goddammit!" Gabe had just gotten out of bed and within half a second managed to hit his knee on the dressing table and bang his head against the wall. Turning around he glared daggers at his very smug looking husband who had the slightest grin on his face, hands behind his head in a look of completely fake innocence.   
  
Gabe pointed towards the dressing table while swaying slightly. "You moved it. I know you did." Jack raised an eyebrow cockily, keeping his smug grin fixed on Gabe. "Oh come on, sweetie..." He disappeared under the covers and crawled his way over to Gabe's side of the bed which smelled of their lovemaking the night before. Poking his head out he gave another wolf-toothed grin. "...Just because I know you're clumsy doesn't mean I'd deliberately move a few things to prove that point which you are so ready to put down."  
  
Gabe's eyes widened as he looked around the bedroom. Swallowing nervously, his glare returned to meet Jack's innocent puppy dog impression. "What else did you move Jackie? I won't be mad if you tell me." The other man simply shrugged and went back under the covers for a moment. Gabe narrowed his eyes, not trusting his husband for even a second.  
  
Suddenly he felt two hands grab at his hips and before he went flying he could have sworn that Jack had a look of pure triumph on his face. Perfectly flipping onto his back making the covers fly over to the window, Jack growled playfully and buried his face in the crook of Gabe's neck. Initially Gabe tried hard to knock Jack away but eventually gave up and in no time the two men were a laughing mess entwined around each other.   
  
Gabe rested his head on Jacks chest with his eyes closed, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Both men could easily have stayed like this all day but they had things to do. "Jack?" Gabe glanced up and was met with a lazy smile as his husband lightly made circles on his neck with his fingers. "Yeah, sweetheart?" Gabe got up briefly and gazed into his husband's eyes, full of love and affection only for him with the early morning light framing him in an almost angelic glow. "I love you so much." Jack smiled warmly and shivered as Gabe cupped the side of his face with one hand, not hesitating to lean into the touch. "I love you too Gabriel."  
  
As the two men proceeded to get slightly dressed for breakfast, Jack in black and white boxer briefs and Gabe in way too tight jet-black briefs, a comfortable silence fell over them as they ate together. Both occasionally stealing glances at one another while absent-mindedly watching the morning news. Jack took a big spoonful of corn flakes and realised too late that there was way too much for him to swallow. He began sputtering and coughing, soggy remains of cereal going over the counter-top and milk splattering across his lightly furry chest.  
  
Gabe hit his back several times wearing a concerned expression with just a hint of amusement at Jack's cereal-based misery. "And that's why we take small bites Jackie boy. I didn't realise you were still a toddler when it came to food." Jack finished coughing and moved to grab a paper towel to dry himself but was stopped by a firm hand. Looking over at Gabe with a curious expression he sat back in the chair and arched an eyebrow, unsure of what the other man was thinking.   
  
Gabe simply stood up and turned Jack's chair around looming over him like a shadow ready to consume his every being. Jack felt his heart begin to beat faster and as Gabe dropped to his knees he couldn't stifle the slight moan of anticipation. Gabe grinned and moved his hands deftly up Jack's hairy legs, losing himself in the bristly meatiness of his husband before heading higher. "You may have made a mess of yourself Jack but that doesn't mean it should go to waste now, should it?"   
  
Jack couldn't help but shake his head automatically at the commanding voice he had come to adore hearing from Gabe, whether it was in bed or in public he grew to love how easily this man could take him apart and put him back together. Gabe proceeded higher up and got close to Jack's milk-covered chest. "Use your words Jackie. What do you want me to do?" Jack gazed into Gabe's eyes and bit his lip. "Everything. Right now you could do anything to me and I'd just smile and be happy to do whatever it was."  
  
Gabe smiled slyly and moved close to Jack's nipples, flicking out his tongue to lap up a single drop of milk, warming quickly and adapting to Jack's body temperature. Gabe brought his mouth to Jack's ear, so close he could feel the stubble of Jack's jaw against his own. "I know you'd like me to do everything to you now Jack. Just one problem though..." Jack was startled out of his bliss by being yanked out of the chair and onto the soft rug beneath him face first. "...You pranked me, Morrison so no breakfast sex for you for a week. I'm gonna have a shower."  
  
And with that Jack was left on the floor by his husband. He heard the water running in the bathroom and noticed that Gabe hadn't finished his own cereal. Grinning an evil grin, Jack picked up the plate and made his way to his husband, knowing full well that today would be a day of playful fun for both of them.


End file.
